


一封信

by Lyana_Wei



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyana_Wei/pseuds/Lyana_Wei
Summary: 遛鸟大爷莫扎特的退休生活。





	一封信

莫扎特摆弄着手里的文鸟，小家伙肥肥胖胖的身躯和柔软的羽毛在他的指尖下被揉捏变形，像是夏天微化的糯米糍。或许是他用的力太大了，文鸟不满地啄了一下饲养者的手指，跳回自己那个竹编的笼子上去，也不叫唤，就蹲在那里闭目养神起来。  
“……你脾气还挺大。”  
啄的不痛，倒是这个反应让莫扎特一时失笑。他也没强行把鸟儿抓回来，只是拍了拍手拿起一边的蒲扇，往后一躺仰倒在躺椅上，就着这股力道前后摇晃着，愣是生出了一点困意。  
天儿也太热了。  
蒲扇抽打着空气，发出啪嗒啪嗒的响动。哪怕萨列里出门之前给他把头发往后挽了个盘发髻，也阻止不了莫扎特想要抱怨的心。  
这巷子口当正地有棵柳树，几十年前是随便长在土地里的，如今寸土寸金地修了路，只能给圈在一个老大的画坛里，看的路人心里都憋屈。好在扎了根的老树不在意这个，年年抽条枝繁叶茂，让这被炙烤到软化的柏油混凝土森林里多出一小片荫蔽来，便宜了附近的居民。  
【便宜了附近的老大爷还差不多。哦对，你得算是独一号的特老大爷。】  
安度西亚斯的声音在他脑子里响起，莫扎特对着看不见的天空翻了个白眼。  
“滚犊子，我年轻着呢，今天晚上还能跟安东尼奥大战八百回合。”  
【啧啧，让我回忆一下，前两天又想搞又肾虚不得不叫我出来的是谁啊——？】  
“闭嘴！不然晚上就吃你最讨厌的茄子炖蘑菇！”  
【你自己也不喜欢吃啊！伤敌一千自损八百，莫扎特你真是日子越过越回去了。】  
“伤敌八百自损一千，千金难买爷乐意怎么了！”  
【……】  
安度西亚斯的声音沉默了下去，不知道是为他这口流利的腔调还是不要脸的程度震惊。莫扎特心满意足地摇晃着扇子，听到远处女人的交谈声，赶紧坐正了摸出那本压在鸟笼子下面的书装模作样地看了起来。  
“……我儿说啊，这今年的高考题可要命了。”  
“哎，国一卷儿么，年年不都那个样……哟，这不是小莫嘛，又出来遛鸟儿啊？”  
莫扎特装作从书本的世界里如梦初醒，引起安度西亚斯和文鸟同步的不屑声响。他娴熟至极地无视了俩，抬头和挎着菜篮子的女人打招呼。  
“刘姨！张姨！您二位今儿怎么回来的这么早啊，我这不正赶着看书呢么……”  
左边的中年妇人好笑地拎起新买的葱在他头上敲了一下，换来莫扎特夸张地龇牙咧嘴。俩人对此见怪不怪，右侧的女人接茬开口。  
“得了吧，我们还不了解你啊，来这儿这么久，除了这口片子，就没见你掌握个啥新技巧，你家连菜都是小萨天天下班回来带吧？”  
小萨。莫扎特内心不知道第多少次为这个称呼爆笑出声，他回忆着大师第一次被如此称呼的时候脸上迷茫又尴尬的表情，差点连脸上都没绷住。不过他很快刹住了车，陪着笑脸转移话题。  
“我这不是职业需要么，职业需要。诶刘姨，您刚刚说今年高考题怎么的了？”  
被称作刘姨的女人果然被转移了注意力，皱着个眉头滔滔不绝起来，又掩盖不住眉眼间的骄傲。莫扎特有点跟不上她说中文的语速，好在他演技过关，跟着嗯嗯点头也不觉得突兀，末了又添上一句。  
“您家儿子铁定了没问题，我瞅着准行！”  
刘姨立刻眉开眼笑，拍着莫扎特的肩膀（力度大到他都有点儿晃了）夸他最近上进多了，临走还给他塞了俩新落的甜瓜。  
“呼……还好就算日子过了几百年，哄女人的方式也没变多少。”  
莫扎特擦了把不存在的冷汗，把瓜随手往裤兜儿里一揣，又开始盯着手表发起呆来。安度西亚斯看的好笑，开口提议。  
【你要是真这么闲，不如提前写报告。】  
“我不！”  
莫扎特反应激烈，鲤鱼打挺似的弹起来，噼里啪啦开始敲那本书的封皮。  
“明明距离死线还有几年！哪怕到最后一刻才动笔天才也能交上完美的答卷！”  
【是啊是啊，然后被上帝丢到异国他乡，还要连累着可怜的萨列里过来给你擦屁股。】  
安度西亚斯嘲讽地在他脑子里把最后一句话360度环绕立体声来回播放，直到莫扎特威胁他要自断五感才消停下来。  
【反正萨列里也要等到堵车散了才能回来，我觉得写个命题作文挺好的，就当是拯救一下你稀烂的文学素养。】  
“那萨列里爸爸要是不夸我写得好，我明年就去匿名参加高考。”  
莫扎特看了一眼距离标好的时间还有许久的手表，不情不愿地从书末端抽出乐谱纸，反扣过来在空白的一面开始写——写之前还忘了把笔盖拆下来。  
“致上帝……尊敬的，尊贵的，可敬的……”  
【太多重复用词。】  
“如您所见，我和萨列里即将迎来第二百多个承蒙您恩惠的年头，哦，可能亲爱的安东尼奥还没够着两百年的门槛儿，那我也得改成快二百年……  
“多亏了您的网开一面，我们才能用这种改头换面的方式在这世间继续我们未完的日子。”  
【明明是他嫌你天天大师大师的太烦，一脚给你踢下去了，还连带着砸下去了都没来得及上天堂看看的好大师。】  
“哦，我还要特别感谢您当初把安度西亚斯这个傻子困在了我的脑子里，虽然我现在觉得他这张贱嘴比较适合八哥或者鹦鹉，特别傻的那种。”  
安度西亚斯不出声了，莫扎特觉得多半是气的，不过他从来是个只要达成目标了手段也没那么重要的人。于是小天才，或许现在该叫老天才了，继续开开心心地在那张纸上泼墨。  
“中国是个不错的国家，虽然我还在维也纳的时候对这片东方的土地了解的不是很多，但不可否认，我有些遗憾自己生前没有来到这里——哦天哪，您肯定不知道……”  
他想了想，划掉那个不字。  
“……这里的东西有多好吃！我简直没法想到烤鸭的皮能如此美味，让我那些年吃的烧鹅都见上帝去吧！哦对不起，我无意冒犯，我是说，见鬼去吧！  
“还有这些年来科技的进步。好吧，我不得不承认自己除了音乐和做爱之外实在是不太擅长别的东西，现在我甚至还没法找出安东尼奥究竟把他的客户联系方式放在那个小小的，巴掌大的手机的哪里了！  
“哦，说起安东尼奥，他居然把整个区好吃的甜品店的位置全都背下来了，您能相信？  
“不过他还是说不好中文，有时候甚至要靠翻译器——多谢了21世纪的机器，他现在可比在维也纳的时候看上去自在多了。  
“好吧，我得承认，我们都知道他究竟是为何而不自在。这一切都是因为我——操他妈的群众……”  
【虽然你写的很开心，但是恕我提醒一下你上次在报告里写脏话的时候，被扣在天堂擦了一整个月的地板。】  
“这简直是官僚主义的压迫！是每一个无产阶级都应该站起来反抗的东西！”  
莫扎特嘟嘟囔囔地涂掉了那几个词，安度西亚斯对于他这随手乱用的行为没做什么评价，反倒是文鸟蹦蹦哒哒地从纸上跳过去，落下了几个带着灰尘的小爪印。  
“……这一切都是因为误会。不过值得庆幸的是，随着时间的推移，我看到了更多对我们那段历史的重新推演。有越来越多的人关注‘安东尼奥·萨列里’而不是‘杀死莫扎特的庸才’。  
“我的好大师，他应该比我还要开心，不过您也知道的，这人八杆子打不出个屁来，最多也就是看完摇滚莫扎特首演之后，饭后甜点吃了两块。  
“以他的甜食摄入量，这事情隔三差五就要发生一次，我觉得根本没法作为判定标准……”  
似乎快到今天最后一场考试结束的时候了，人群无声地涌动着，去迎接那些即将在今天迎来盛放的年轻人们。莫扎特咬着笔盖，看着父母和爷爷奶奶们脸上着急却又自豪的笑容，忍不住也笑了笑，继续在纸上书写。  
“我很感激您，给了我一个重新了解什么是感情，什么是人类的机会。  
“人类天性里带着让人厌恶的黑暗，这点我依旧坚持着，大概也无法改变……  
“但是我很……”  
他停了下来，仔细思考了一会措辞。  
“……珍惜。我不在意音乐之神是否会抛弃我，因为我的音乐属于自己。我也不再忧虑人们是否喜爱我的音乐，因为我在街头巷尾听到那些曾经只存在于我那架老旧钢琴琴键上的声响。我甚至不再介怀安东尼奥是不是讨厌我……”  
不远处传来熟悉的脚步声。文鸟兴奋了起来，胖嘟嘟的身子在石板桌上跳来跳去，发出短促的鸣叫声，又有点要向它的另一个主人告状的意思。莫扎特把笔盖随手一扣将乐谱纸和笔都加进书页里，又用手掌环住文鸟，把它送回自己的竹笼。当他扣上鸟笼的搭扣时候，一抹阴影正好落在桌上，于是莫扎特便抬头，露出一个甜甜的笑容。  
“安东尼奥~你可回来了，我都要无聊死了！”  
“无聊的话考虑一下你这个月的稿子如何，正好解决一下我们交不起房租就会被赶出去的问题。”  
灰发的男人面无表情地看着他，一手夹着公文包，另一手提着一个和方才的大妈没什么区别的布兜子，里面装着的蔬菜隐约露出个头来。莫扎特被他这有点滑稽的样子逗笑了，收起扇子搭在鸟笼边上，站起来接过那兜子菜，萨列里便侧过身去用空出来的手拎起鸟笼。  
待他直起身来，莫扎特就凑过来和他接吻，然后他们拎着东西往租住的房子走，一路上踩过这个国家新旧交叠的路面和历史。莫扎特哼着新作曲的调子，余光看到萨列里露出一丝微笑，便大笑了起来。

 

“因为我已知道他爱我，巧的是，我也爱他。”


End file.
